Possessed
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Dracula returns to make the lives of Lecter and Raven a living hell. Now it is Raven's turn to face the mastermind behind her abduction, torture, and attempted murder. Rated M for graphic violence, language, and sexual content/sexual violence. Rae/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in Bed

Possessed 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but I do own the character I created, Lecter**

Chapter One: Trouble in Bed

Lecter was sitting in his chair, drinking a glass of water, and staring up at the mounted skull and spine of Count Dracula. It had been a month since the vampire lord came to Jump City with his plan to destroy Lecter. Dracula had captured Raven and used her against Lecter. But his plan failed and now he is a trophy to his nemesis.

The werewolf finished off his glass when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and was greeted by his love, Raven. They had been 'dating' for a while and their relationship brought out the best in them; Raven was more open with her emotions while controlling her powers and Lecter was able to spend time with a person he had a crush on for a long time. Their love did not put a strain on the other team members but it brought them all of them closer.

Upon seeing each other, the two embraced each other and began kissing one another. Lecter carried Raven over to his bed and placed her on her back. Lecter was careful not bite Raven as he pressed his body against hers. The heat between the two of them was strong. Raven was enjoying every second of this moment when she felt pressure on her neck.

She looked up to see Lecter holding both his hands out and choking her. She was filled with confusion and fear for her life as she tried to break off Lecter's grasp. Raven felt his grip weaken and she was finally able to knock him off her and was about to confront Lecter when she noticed something different.

Lecter was lying down on the floor, he had a look of fear on his face as Raven tried to comfort him.

"Stay away from me," he said, "Something is wrong."

Both of them then heard the alarm blaring and they headed to the main room. Raven kept her distance as she thought about what had just happened. She was confused, his attack was not the result of the Bloodmoon but something that she felt was more evil.

They met their teammates and Robin informed them that Cinderblock was causing trouble. Lecter ask to sit out of this fight, saying that he would endanger them if he went. Robin felt the concern in Lecter's voice and accepted it. Raven turned and watched Lecter head out of the main room; there was a swagger in his walking as she headed out to join her friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of a Monster

Chapter Two: Return of a Monster

Lecter headed to the bathroom, he felt dizzy and was burning up. He washed his face, dried it off, and took a deep breath. Lecter looked in the mirror and his reaction was filled with shock and terror.

The reflection in the mirror showed his face but there was another face. The face was overlapping Lecter's; the face was that of a man's, he had chalk-white skin, medium long hair, and pitch black eyes.

Lecter confronted the presence, "You're dead. Your body is dust," he said, "I have your skull mounted, Count!"

The face of Dracula let out an evil laugh, "Yes Lecter, I am no longer in this world," he stated, "But as you can see, I found a new body."

The memories of their battle and what he put Lecter through replayed in the werewolf's mind.

"Why don't you burn in Hell where you belong," Lecter growled.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend," taunted Dracula, "It's certainly not the same thing you did to Raven today."

Lecter recalled what happened early this morning, "That was you," he declared, "You were behind that."

The Count gave a smirk, "Correct again, Lecter. And if you hadn't regain control I would have been successful."

"Leave us alone, Dracula. You've lost and Raven will never be yours."

Lecter felt Dracula's dark soul move through his body, trying to possess him again. He fell to his knees as his yellow eyes swirled into blackness.

Out of his mouth came Dracula's voice, "This is a whole new game Lecter. Since I can't kill her myself I am going to use the next best thing, you. You're going to be my puppet. Once it's all over, Raven will be dead and it will be all your fault!"


	3. Chapter 3: Prelude to an Exorcism

Chapter Three: Prelude to an Exorcism

The Titans dealt with Cinderblock in record time. They returned to the tower to check on their friend. They heard commotion coming from Lecter's room, inside Lecter was forming a circle and flipping through one of Raven's books.

Seeing his friends Lecter dropped everything and tried to explain but Dracula tried to possess him again. Dracula sent Lecter after his teammates but the werewolf held back the control.

"Get out off my body," he screamed.

Raven cautiously moved closer to Lecter to find out what was going on, "What is going on Lecter, who's inside you?"

His eyes turned black as he snapped at Raven not to attack her but make her flinch.

"Hello Raven," he said in a deep Romanian accent. Lecter retracted back as his eyes return to normal.

His friends realized what was going on, Count Dracula had returned and he was possessing Lecter.

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy watched as Raven and Lecter searched for any exorcism spells. They were able to find several and Lecter finished the circle he was making.

Then he ordered that his door be lock, to make sure he won't leave.

"Can we use an exorcism to remove Dracula," Raven asked.

Lecter's response was full of disappointment, "No. Over the years of his life, Dracula studied dark magic. He is too strong to remove from the outside."

"You mean we need to bring him out of you," asked Cyborg.

"Yes and Raven is the only one who can do it," Lecter turned to his love, "You can use your Soul-Self ability, enter my mind, and pull out Dracula into this Banishment Circle. Once he is inside, we can send him back to Hell."

Although a plan was put together, Raven was having doubts about going through with it.

"I can't do this Lecter. I don't want anything to happen to you."

But Lecter was able to comfort her, "Remember what you told me when he first came. You said to not let Dracula get to me, now you must do the same thing." Lecter held Raven as she fought back tears of sadness. "Once you are inside, stay strong. Dracula will try to play tricks; don't listen to anything he says."

Raven felt more confident as she prepared herself for her journey.

"What do you want us to do," Robin asked, both Lecter and Raven looked up at their teammates,

"You guys must watch me," Lecter stated, "When Raven is fighting Dracula, he might try to control me out here. You make sure I don't leave this room," turning back to Raven, "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes." Lecter kissed her and she began to concentrate.

Focusing her powers, Raven was able to astroproject her soul out of her body. She saw herself rise and thrust her soul into Lecter. In a brief moment, his eyes changed from yellow to violet as he absorbed Raven.

Once inside she was hit with a flood of memories. Pieces of Lecter's childhood, his time with Lucian, and the Teen Titans all past her with rapid speed. She finally came to a stop when she reached the center of his mind.

The landscape was that of a forest; tall trees grew around the place. The moon was full and bright, providing plenty of light in this dark world. Raven thought it would take hours to find Dracula until she felt a cold chill.

She turned to see a thick layer of fog roll in; at the center of the fog an outline of a man appeared. He wore Victorian-style clothing, his skin was pale, and his eyes were black as night. Two small fangs showed from his upper lip as he stopped five feet from Raven. Staring at her with a dead look was Count Dracula.


	4. Chapter 4: Raven vs Dracula

Chapter Four: Raven vs. Dracula

Raven formed psychic energy in her hands as she prepared to fight the Count. However, Dracula did not make the first strike.

Instead he began taunting her, "Nice to see you again Raven. How are the whip wounds?"

Enraged by what he did to her, Raven sent a blast of energy at Dracula.

The Count raised his left hand and caught the blast, absorbing it. Energy formed in his own hand as he shot it at Raven. It hit the ground a few feet from her but the explosion knocked Raven against a tree behind her.

Raven regrouped herself as she began another attack but then several vines, under Dracula's control, from the tree wrapped around her wrists. She tried to break them but the Count's dark magic neutralized her own. The vines held her wrist tight and pulled her off the ground. Raven watched as Dracula levitated to her with the fog trailing him.

He had a fascinated look by the position she was in.

"This looks familiar," he said as he bared his fangs, "Shall we recall some memories?"

Raven pulled her legs up and kicked Dracula in the face; the force sent him far from where he was. She felt her powers returning, as she broke free from the vines and flew towards Dracula.

The Count sent another dark blast that stopped her momentum. This one enveloped Raven as she felt his evil around her, "Incompetent bitch," Dracula hissed as he threw Raven against another tree. He floated over to Raven, who was getting back on her knees.

"It's a shame that those foolish monks kept your evil contained and not let you to live up to your father's potential," Dracula exclaimed to his fallen prey.

The mentioning of her demon father, Trigon, had anger Raven and she hit the vampire with a hard psychic punch that crushed the left side of his face. Dracula worked on fixing his jaw as Raven struck back at his comment.

"Since when do you know anything about my father," she demanded.

The Count finished jaw reconstruction in time to respond, "It's amazing what you can learn when you're in a person's mind."

Raven's anger for Dracula became similar to Lecter's. She tried to hit him with more shots but the Count fazed them away and kneed Raven in the stomach.

With the wind knocked out of her, Dracula pressed her against the tree. He gripped Raven's chin as the fog swirled around them both.

"I'm going to make an offer," he told her, "You better listen good."

What choice do I have, she thought sarcastically, I certainly not doing anything else.


	5. Chapter 5: The Offer

Chapter Five: The Offer

"My proposition is simple," said Dracula, "I will leave your lycan's mind and promise never to harm him or your mortal friends again. But you must fulfill _your_ part; you must allow me to live inside your mind, leave your friends, and become my disciple. I can teach you everything I know and you will become more evil than your father."

Dracula released his hold on Raven and extended his right hand.

"Do we have a deal," he asked with a devilish smile.

Although Raven instantly knew she wasn't going to do it, she hesitated because her dark side was thinking of accepting the offer.

Getting control of her dark side, Raven hit Dracula with an energy blast.

Taking the form of a claw, the psychic beam carried the vampire away from her.

"I'll take that answer as a 'no'," yelled Dracula, "But it is a decision you will regret!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dracula's Intensions

Chapter Six: Dracula's Intension

Fog swirled around the Count and he disappeared along with the fog. Raven tried to remain calm but was unaware that the fog was creeping behind her.

Before she knew it Dracula grasped her neck with one hand and her waist with the other.

Holding his victim tightly, Dracula pulled Raven's head back so he could talk straight into her ear.

"First, I going to get you out of Lecter's mind. Then Lecter is going to slaughter all your friends, leaving you last so he can devour your corpse."

Raven tried to break free but he was too strong.

"Lecter would never do such a thing," she protested.

Her struggle excited Dracula as he continued both the pressure and plan.

"Lecter has no choice, Raven. You see, I am in control and he is my puppet. Once he slays you, he will be filled with grief that I will drive him to kill himself and I will finally have my revenge."


	7. Chapter 7: The Most Powerful Weapon

Chapter Seven: The Most Powerful Weapon

Dracula was about to proceed with his plan when he felt a pain inside him, like he was burning.

He saw that his hands were turning into ash. Raven freed herself as Dracula was staring in horror at his hands, which were crumbling.

"What did you do," he yelled at Raven, who was watching the whole thing to.

After first puzzled Raven realized what the cause was.

"It's a weapon that you don't have Count, something that you lack."

"What's that?"

"Love, compassion, and heart," she declared.

Raven grabbed Dracula by his jacket and pulled him up into the air.

"Our time in here is over," she said as her eyes glowed white.

A portal opened in which she and Dracula flew through.


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Sender

Chapter Eight: Return to Sender

The Titans had been watching Lecter, who was in a comatose-like state. He awoke and started shaking violently.

His friends held him down as he howled in agony.

Coming out of his body were two ghostly orbs, one was tossed into the Banishment Circle while the other returned to Raven's body.

The Titans looked in the direction of the Circle and saw the soul of Dracula trying to break out.

Raven woke up and went to check on Lecter, who was recovering from the exorcism.

He and Raven had a brief moment with each other when they heard Dracula screaming.

"Damn you, Raven! Damn you, Lecter! Damn you all!!"

Raven helped her love up as they both prepared to send the vampire back to Hell. Raven picked up one of her books flipped through the pages. Finding the spell that was needed she hurried over to Lecter.

"I will not forget this, lycan," Dracula shouted at Lecter then he turned to Raven, "I am going to put you through so much torture. What I did before will look like a paper cut."

His threats did not intimidate the two lovers as they stood together facing Dracula. Raven held the book in the air with her powers as she and Lecter held hands.

"It's all yours, Rae," Lecter said to her. Raven gave him a smile and began chanting the incantation.

The ground underneath Dracula began to split. Pieces sank below as a fiery pit appeared, sounds of pain and suffering came from the Hellhole. Dracula's soul began to be sucked down as he cried out in protest.

Dracula gave one final look of disgust at Lecter but his nemesis had the last word,

"Burn in Hell, bloodsucker,"

the Count's face stretched as he was completely pulled into eternal damnation.

The floor reconnected and the Circle disappeared.

Raven, weak from the Banishment spell, fainted into Lecter's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: The Nightmare Isn't Over

Chapter Nine: The Nightmare Isn't Over

Raven woke up minutes later with a headache; she noticed that she was lying in Lecter's bed.

Raven tried to get up but something was preventing her. She saw that her arms and legs were tied to the bedposts.

Lying in front of her was Lecter; he was in human form but not moving. His heart was pulled from his chest leaving a gapping hole; his dead eyes were transfixed on Raven.

She tried breaking the bonds but she felt dark magic striking her body. Standing over her was Dracula; all he was wearing was his pants, on his chest was splattered blood. Dracula was holding Lecter's heart as he gulped down fresh blood from it.

Once he was finished he tossed the heart to the werewolf corpse and crawled over to the bound Raven. Blood dripped from his mouth onto Raven's face. She closed her eyes as she felt Dracula lick the blood off and slid his hand up her leg and to her crotch.

Raven called out to any of her friends but was silenced when Dracula cupped his other hand over her mouth.

"Scream all you want," he said with a demonic smile, "They're all dead. It's just you and me."

Releasing his hold on her mouth Dracula took his talon-like hand and slashed her stomach. Raven cried in pain as blood oozed from the claw marks. Dracula slithered to the wounds and began to drink.

Raven continued crying as the Count absorbed both her blood and agony.

He started to cut an opening around her crotch and began to take his belt off. Removing the cut area of her suit, Dracula brought himself face-to-face with Raven,

"Keep on screaming," he said, "Your pain is my pleasure."

After pulling down his pants Dracula proceeded to rape Raven and bite her in the neck at the same time as her screams traveled the halls of the empty tower.


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Dream

Chapter Ten: Just a Dream

Raven woke a cry of fright.

Then she heard a voice say, "Take it easy Raven. Everything is alright."

Turning to the voice, she saw Lecter sitting next to her on his bed.

Relieved that she was finally awake Raven leapt to her love, giving him a hug and sobbing,

"Oh Lecter, I so glad to see you. Dracula, he's, he's…"

"He's gone," Lecter finished, "He's gone back to Hell and will never come back."

Raven continued crying as she tried to explain her dream.

"I saw him. He killed everybody. He ripped out your heart and drank your blood. Then he… he raped me!"

In the back of Lecter's mind he was glad the others had left them alone. The last thing Raven would want is for them to see her in this situation, he thought.

He turned his attention back to Raven.

"It's okay, Rae," he said as he stroked her hair with his fingers, "It was just a dream you had, a dream and not a premonition. There is no way Dracula can escape from Hell."

Raven looked up at him, tears were still coming out,

"But how did he escape the first time," she asked.

Lecter thought on that for a moment.

"I don't think he was in Hell at first," he stated, "After he died, Dracula must have stayed on Earth or possessed me shortly after and just waited to gain energy back."

His explanation calmed Raven down for her tears subsided.

"Shall we join the others," Lecter asked as he prepared to leave.

Raven grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving.

"Stay with me," she pleaded, "Hold me, I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

Confused at first, Lecter sat back down and let Raven hold him.

The two sat in a quiet embrace, not saying anything but relieved that their personal nightmare was over.

The End


End file.
